Rona Drake
Summary Rona Drake is a character created by Panemorfos and belongs to the Telos Universe. Appearance Rona is considered quite beautiful by many people in the Telos universe. She is 171cm tall and weighs 59 kilos. She has a muscular physique for a woman, a result of constant training an fighting. Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Rona Drake Origin: Telos Universe Gender: Female Age: 18 at the start of the series. 26 at the end Classification: Human, Wizard Date of Birth: 06/12/9918 *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Sagittarius Birthplace: Nourania Town Weight: 59 kg/~130.1 lbs. Height: 171 cm/~5'7.3" Likes: Success, Optimism, being praised, Stars, being with friends Dislikes: Critique, Failure, Pessimism, Raim, being alone Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Starring at the starry sky, mountain climbing, training, chatting with friends Values: Peace, Friendship, Loyalty, Trust, Honesty Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Mythrinia Kingdom, Drake Family, Knight of Mythrinia, Order of the End Previous Affiliation: - Themes: - Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | 7-C | 7-A | 6-C | 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman and Shield User, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Enhanced Senses, Limited Elemental Manipulation (she can't create elemental energies, but she can take control of elemental energies that already exist and redirect them) | As before, plus Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, and extreme Resistance to Magic | As before | As before, plus can ignore conventional durability with Silverheart Attack Potency: Small Building level | Town level | Mountain level | Island Level | Country level Speed: Subsonic | Subsonic w/ Supersonic reaction, combat and burst speed | Subsonic w/ Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, combat and burst speed | The same | Subsonic w/ Sub-Relativistic reaction, combat and burst speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5, Class G with Maximum Stat Amplification | The same | The same Striking Strength: Town Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | Country Class Durability: Small Building level | Varies from Town level to Large Country level with maximum stats amplification, Higher with Forcefields. Continent level, possibly higher versus Magic. | The same | The same Stamina: High. Can run for days without sleep, food, or water. Using her magic at her full potential, she can fight up to 12 hours. Range: Extended Melee range with her Sword and Shield, Up to 4 kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Silverheart (her sword), her shield. Both of them are made from fallen stars. Her armor. Intelligence: Highly intelligent. She is a tactical thinker, able to come up with many elaborate plans for her squad. She became a squad leader at age 18, the youngest ever. She is expert at mental fight and psychological warfare and utilizes a very offensive mental combat style, while remaining focused at the same time. Her Sword fighting is considered impressive among her peers and is considered the 4th best fighter in the Order of the End. She commands great respect from her peers, who respect her for her tactical mind and her oratory skills. Weaknesses: She tends to get nervous and fail under pressure. She loses her composition if her plans don't work out and she is not really good at improvising. Magic needs energy to be used, meaning that she can't use it all the time. Flash Sword is fast yet predictable if one understands her posture and when she will use it. Silverheart only ignores conventional durability up to Star Level. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword and Shield: Both of her main weapons are made by stars, meaning that she has both unparalleled offence and excellent defense. She uses both of them in a defensive fighting style. She prefers to wait for opponents mistakes and defend with her shield until the opponent have been tired. She uses her stamina to fight. She is also quite provocative, calling names and insulting her opponents as she tries to force them into a trap. Her sword technique is not on the level of Neithorn, but she uses her shield as an offensive weapon just as much, when the situation calls for it. Unlike the other members of the Order of the End, she is capable of fighting as a unit just as much as a duelist. Admittedly, she would most likely lose in a straight up combat against people like Ranca and Neithorn if she fought without a plan. Her main advantage over them is that she is not afraid to fight using what Ranca would call a "dirty" trick and she is quite capable of using hit and run tactics to wear down more powerful yet less disciplined opponents.She is also not afraid to kick, bite and headbutt opponents, knowing full-well she can heal most injuries moments later. Her footwork is also excellent, and she has proven that she can hold her own against opponents faster and more agile than her and sometimes defeat them. Forcefields: She is extremely talented at forcefield creation. She has mastered high-speed incantations and she is able to activate the forcefields extremely fast. While other people can't talk at the same speed they move, she can speak just as fast as she moves. She has memorized many forcefields, for many different circumstances. She can effectively block hits from star weapons and can completely block the Throwing version of Dragonslayer, if not at full power. At 100% she can take as much of it's energy as needed to deflect the attack with her shield. Magic: While incapable of using the elements at her will, she is prodigious at healing being able to heal even severed limbs, which she has done several times. She is also good at augmenting her physical characteristics and senses with her durability in particular being grealty enhanced, being the most durable member of the Order. She is, essentially, a tank. Mental Combat: Her best attribute. While she takes a more defense-oriented approach in physical combat, she is a relentless attacker when it comes to mental combat. She seeks to overwhelm her opponents quite fast with many attacks, disorienting them and leading to them attacking her without thinking of her great defenses and stamina, tiring them even more. She is also talented at defense, being capable of directly facing more than 3 highly skilled mental combatants. Her range in this specific area is impressive, being able to find and control someone from across the continent. Despite that, she is not perfect and she couldn't track Neithorn's mile when he was more than 2 kilometers away, although this has more to do with Neithorn's own talent in mind concealment. Absorption: Like most mages, she drains the life force from other organisms to help her perform spells for a longer time and heal faster, since, while talented at healing, she knows well that two sources of healing are better than one, especially when there is nobody else capable of healing her. Key: Base | With Amp at Age 18 | Age 21 | Age 24 | Age 26 Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Leaders Category:Elemental Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Panemorfos's Pages